Long Distance Relationship
by EloraVashara
Summary: After the events of episode 11, "Speed Metal", Knockout gets an unexpected  but not unwelcome  call.


Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'.

AN: Hey! Long-time-no-write. I had a few minutes and a piece of inspiration, though, so I typed this out really fast. The title is crap, and there are probably some errors in there somewhere, so you can either forgive and forget or point them out like a helpful person! Either option works. Anyways, I WILL continue working on TSoaBR, no worries there, I just don't have serious typing/story time right now, so this is why you get plotless bits of fluff. I hope you enjoy it, though, and review if you have a second!

Long Distance Relationship

After losing his door at the end of the abominable human-hostage scuffle that was never to be spoken of again, Knockout was feeling rather miserable. Not only did his arm hurt like the Pit, but Starscream's wicked claws had painfully ruined his finish until further notice. Breakdown, who always stuck by him, was being nicer than usual and was quietly buffing all the hard-to-reach areas of his plating while he soldered wires on his arm into temporary positions until he could get a replacement door. It was late into the human night, but Knockout couldn't bring himself to recharge with his paintjob as badly damaged as it was.

Usually no one but vehicon guards were up at this hour, which was why he was so surprised when his communications monitor alerted him to an incoming call. Breakdown paused in his ministrations when Knockout rose and strode over to the console, wondering if it was a medical emergency. When he saw the name, he froze.

"Knockout? What is it?"

"Uhhh…" Knockout stalled briefly, trying to think up an excuse. "Personal call, Breakdown. And old flame of mine from Cybertron. If you'll excuse me…?" He smiled hopefully at his partner while willing him to leave.

"Sure…" Breakdown eyed the medic critically for a moment, then set the buffer down and left without complaint. He didn't want to get mixed up in whatever business his friend was into now.

Slumping in relief as the door hissed shut, Knockout spun around and opened the call line.

"What in the Pit are you thinking? Why are you calling me? Do you know what this would look like to both our factions if we're caught?"

Optimus blinked. "Well, sorry. I just…wanted to apologize for ripping your door off like that earlier." A servo rose to awkwardly rub the back of his neck before dropping again. Probably a habit picked up from the humans. "I know it hurts, and I know it takes a fragging long time to replace parts like that, and you probably didn't really deserve it. I was just in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Oh." Knockout deflated, still annoyed, but oddly flustered at the apology and a little confused as to why he was receiving it in the first place. "I…thanks, I guess? Apology accepted, and all that."

"Good," Optimus gave a little smile, and frag if that didn't make Knockout's spark skip a beat. The mech was handsome and had a sexy voice, and despite the fact that they were on opposite sides of a war, didn't seem to despise him at all. This made him eligible for serious flirting according to Knockout's rules.

"Uhh…" For the second time that night, Knockout found himself stalling for time and inspiration. He didn't want the conversation to end just yet, but he had no clue what to say to prolong their tenuous video-truce. Suddenly, the Prime was leaning forward and squinting slightly.

"Are those scratches in your plating? I don't think I caused those…" He leaned back again with a slight frown as he regarded the red mech before him.

Knockout scowled. "Those are courtesy of one _Commander_ Starscream, as punishment for that whole…thing. He's ruined my paintjob, and it's taking forever to buff them out since they're so deep."

Optimus winced, glad, not for the first time, that he wasn't a Decepticon. "I'm sorry. Discipline should never be meted out as physical punishment; that's just one of the many differences between our sides."

Just as Knockout bristled and prepared to defend his faction verbally, Optimus continued, "And it's really a shame because I love your paintjob. It compliments your frame nicely."

And for the third time (his processor couldn't help but cheerfully add, "three strikes and you're out!") Knockout was left with no words. 

"I… Like your paintjob too?" Primus, he could feel his faceplates heating up. That hadn't happened in vorns. Flirting usually came to him naturally, fraggit! His glossa had also apparently gained a processor of its own and was forming more words of its own volition.

"I like your hips especially—they way they move so smoothly, and sway when you shift your weight. It really draws the optic to those blue curves. And your shoulders are so strong and wide, the red is really a great color for them. Then that silver-grey tone on your lower torso separates and defines it, but those little alt-mode lights on there keep it from fading into the background; Primus, they look so—Shutting up now!" Knockout clapped both servos over his runaway mouth.

Optimus was feeling slightly overwhelmed. His faceplates were heating up rapidly, and his mouth had dropped open at some point he couldn't define. He'd tried to be subtle about complimenting the usually smooth medic's paintjob because, well, he didn't want to be caught outright flirting with the enemy, and he didn't think Knockout would ever be interested in someone like him, despite the dubious compliment the medic had bestowed on his alt mode when they'd first encountered each other. But here he was, being showered with compliments by the mech who was rumored to be nearly as vain as Sunstreaker.

"Ahh…" A grin played over his own faceplates at the expression on the Decepticon's face. "Maybe we should just call it a night? I think we're both in need of some recharge."

Knockout nodded vigorously, not trusting his glossa to answer appropriately, but nonetheless grateful for the easy-out. As he reached for the terminate-connection button, Prime leaned in and purred softly, "I like you too, by the way."

And then the screen went black.

~Fin~


End file.
